A Cry for Help
by elizabeth-rene
Summary: Blaine gets a surprise during Spring Break when Kurt comes home looking quite a bit different and a lot pissed off.


**Klaine Week 2013 – Day 2: Badboy/Skank!Klaine**

**A Cry for Help**

**Blaine gets a big surprise walking out of the Lima Bean one day.**

Blaine should have seen the signs when he was with Kurt at the almost wedding last month. While Kurt had loved to be in control when they were together, he had never been quite so domineering as he was that night in the hotel room. Something was changing with Kurt and Blaine was too happy about being let in to truly notice the change occurring within the love of his life. It wasn't until he saw him again in late March that Blaine realized just how off kilter Kurt really was after everything they had put each other through.

Kurt had come back to Lima during his Spring Break from NYADA to spend time with Burt and Carol but he had come home as a complete stranger compared to the Kurt they had been expecting.

The only reason Blaine knew anything about this change was because he saw Kurt from afar, smoking a cigarette, when he was leaving the Lima Bean one day after school.

To say that Blaine was shocked would be an understatement. It wasn't simply that Kurt was smoking and damaging his beautiful vocal chords. That was just the tip of the iceberg. Kurt had also added some pink streaks to his perfect head of hair and what appeared to be an eyebrow piercing (but that was only what was noticeable from afar).

Getting over the initial shock at seeing the love of his life clearly screaming out a cry for help, Blaine decided to approach Kurt and see if he could figure out what was going on inside the boy's head. Secretly, he hoped the usually perfectly kept boy was preparing for a strange role in a theater production back at school and nothing more, but he also knew that with everything life had thrown at Kurt these past few months that that was most likely not the case at all.

"Kurt?" Blaine said hesitantly once he was within earshot of the boy who owned his heart.

Kurt snapped his head around and locked eyes with Blaine and the angriest look Blaine had ever seen took over the angelic face he used to know.

"Of course you're here…" Kurt snapped, flicking his cigarette across the parking lot and turning to look at Blaine full on.

Blaine wasn't sure how to continue on the conversation without being completely blunt so he just went for it. "What the hell is going on with you?" he demanded.

"What? You don't like the new me. Well, it's not even really the new me, it's the me I've always been hiding but now that I have nothing left to lose, I am actually letting my true nature show instead of acting like the perfect and loveable moron I was portraying before."

"This is not who you really are!" Blaine shouted, not believing what he was hearing. "You are the love of my life and a man who, I know, would never be caught dead looking like one of the skanks Quinn lashed out with last year," Blaine could barely control his emotions at this point. He couldn't help but wonder if all of this was because of him.

"Shows how great an actor I really am then, doesn't it gel boy?" Kurt snapped.

"No, Kurt. I know you better than I know myself. This is not you, this is a cry for help and I am here, letting you that I hear you!" Blaine counter acted, hoping beyond hope that Kurt was tired of fighting and would give in to his pleas.

"You don't get to do this, Blaine! Stop acting like you care about what's going on with me and walk away. You stopped caring the minute you said yes to that stupid lighthouse and left me behind!" Kurt shouted.

"Left _you_ behind?!" Blaine shouted back, anger starting to bubble to life within him. "Don't you dare act like you had nothing to do with my mistake, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! I was lonely and you wanted nothing to do with your pathetic high school boyfriend back in Lima! I just needed to feel again! It meant nothing and as soon as it happened I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life! You are it for me Kurt and that's what hurts the most about all of this. I know I screwed up but so did you! By acting like I didn't exist you made me question everything about what we shared. And the sad part is, as soon as everything with Eli happened, I knew that you were without a doubt the one for me."

Kurt seemed dumbfounded by what Blaine had just exploded with. All the new information about his own actions seemed to knock something loose within him because Blaine could see the very brief look of utter sadness take over his face before he caught himself and put the mask back on.

"Well you certainly have a funny way of showing it." Kurt snapped. "You weren't thinking about me while you threw away our entire relationship for a quick fuck to ease your libido. You were thinking about yourself instead of talking to me about how you were feeling!"

"You think I didn't try talking to you about how I was feeling?! I tried so many times Kurt but you were either hitting the ignore button when I called you or hanging up on me two minutes after you called me from work! You were a closed door every time I tried to talk about myself or Lima! You embraced your new world so much that you forgot about your old one completely! And don't tell me I wasn't thinking about you when I made my mistake! Because I kept hoping and praying the entire time it was happening that those hands were your hands and those lips were your lips because yours are the only ones I want!"

Kurt didn't seem to have a response to Blaine's most recent outburst. He just stood there think and playing with what appeared to be a tongue ring.

"Look, I know I hurt you and if you really want this to be your new look, you know I'll support you 100%, but I'm fairly certain this is a cry for help and I just want you to know I'll always be here for you to cry to, no matter what ever happens between us." Blaine started to turn and walk to his car, assuming Kurt wouldn't want open up any more than he already had today.

"It hurt, you know." Kurt started. "It hurt knowing that you were so certain about our future together despite everything that had happened between us because I'm still so full of doubt after everything that's happened. It felt like I'd lost all control over my life and my clothes have always been the one thing on one can touch…so I lashed out. After Adam dumped me because of my reaction to the almost wedding and watching Moulin Rouge and apparently not being able to forget our plans involving that movie, I just couldn't deal anymore. I sat there during Come What May and all I could see was us at our wedding singing that to each other. So, I took a page out of Quinn's book and rebelled to try and make it seem like I had some control over my life again. But the truth is, I'm terrified of what I know I still have control over because I haven't had my moment of clarity like you have. I know the ball is in my court and you are ready to try us again whenever I say go but I'm just so scared."

"You don't have to be scared, babe. There is nothing in this world that would bring me to make that mistake again. I could never cause you that kind of pain again intentionally."

"It's not you I'm scared of, Blaine. It's me. What if I pull away again and make you doubt my love all over again? I'm scared of myself and my stupid knee jerk reactions when life gets just a little bit complicated. I couldn't forgive myself if I did that to you again. You are the love of my life and to take that risk again only to screw it all up would break me. I trust you again. Completely. And I forgive you for everything that happened in October because I know it's something you've punished yourself for and you are truly sorry for your actions, I just need to forgive myself before anything else can happen between us." Kurt snapped his mouth shut acting like he couldn't believe he was actually saying these words.

Blaine just kind of looked at him like he had suddenly sprung three extra heads. Did Kurt really say what he thought he had just said? He forgave him? And trusted him again? Blaine felt like jumping for joy and this new information.

"Kurt, I love you unconditionally. Let me help you though this. You don't need to lash out and act like Quinn to get anyone's attention. We all love you and believe me when I say you have nothing to forgive yourself for. I should have tried harder to get you to listen. We always have our biggest troubles when I shut down and stop communicating. I should have known that's what was happening after what happened last year during Whitney week. If you can forgive me for what I did to you, I don't see why you can't forgive yourself. We tried to convince ourselves that we could play this long distance thing by ear and deal with it on a day by day basis because we didn't want to think about how truly difficult it was going to be. We can make a schedule for Skyping, texting, phone calls, e-mails, whatever. You name it, we'll do it but we have to stick to it as best we can to make this work until I can join you in June. We can't just brush this off anymore. If we make a plan and stick to it and make sure not to hold back when we're feeling neglected or unheard, I have no doubt we can make this work again. That is, if you're willing to take a chance on me again."

Blaine knew he was being bold but he wanted Kurt to know he was all in again. He wanted Kurt. All of Kurt and he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by unheard.

It took Kurt a moment to respond. Blaine thought he might be about to run again but then all of the sudden, his arms were full of leather and his nose was being tickled by bright pink hair as Kurt enveloped him in his arms.

Both boys melted into the embrace for a moment before pulling away enough to look each other in the eyes once more.

"If you're so sure a schedule would work, then I'm willing to try again. But we can't screw this up again, Blaine. My heart can't take another break like that one. I won't survive. I will do my best to communicate better and not shut myself off and you have to speak up and make me pay attention when your needs aren't being met. I want this. I'm all in."

And with that he leaned in and sealed it with a kiss. It became much more heated than either boy was anticipating but this was it, they were back together and they were both starved for each other's touch after so many months (excluding the hook-ups at Christmas and Valentine's Day) apart.

When they pulled away again, Kurt was the first to speak. "Can we please go back to my house so I can fix this monstrosity of an outfit and fix my hair? I plead temporary insanity in the moment I decided this was a good idea! It's going to take weeks to get my hair healthy again and wash the cigarette smoke off me."

"Of course, love," Blaine responded, smiling at the fact that he was allowed to use pet names with Kurt again. As they walked towards Blaine's car, he couldn't help but joke, "So, Adam couldn't handle the fact that I was the most romantic sap to ever exist?"

"Shut up Blaine! It was always you! He never even stood a chance!"


End file.
